mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht
Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die zwei Tickets Spike: Nein. Nein. Nein-- Applejack: Vielen Dank, dass du mir hilfst, Twilight, ich habe mit Big McIntosh gewettet, dass ich es schaffe alle Äpfelursprünglich: Golden Delicious bis zum Mittagessen in die Scheune zu bringen. Wenn ich gewinne muss er in einem von Granny's Kleidern die Hauptstraßeursprünglich: Stirrup Street runter laufen. lacht Twilight Sparkle: Es macht mir Spaß dir zu helfen, Applejack. Aber ich bin auch erleichtert, dass wir es geschaft haben. Das Äpfelpflücken war anstrengend und hat mich hungrig gemacht. Spike: Oh ja! Mich auch. Twilight Sparkle: Oh bitte, Spike, du hockst seit heut' Morgen auf meinem Rücken und hast keine Kralle gekrümmt. Spike: Allerdings. Ihr zwei habt ja auch so lange gebraucht, dass ich vom Zusehen müde wurde. Magenknurren Twilight Sparkle: nervös Du hörst ja, ich brauch was zu essen. Spike: Nein. Wurm. A-ha! Twilight Sparkle: Ooh Spike, der Apfel sieht ja voll lecker aus. Ich ... isst Apfel Spike. Spike: Was? rülps Twilight Sparkle: Oh, das ist ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia. Spike: reusper O hört, o hört, ihre prachtvolle königliche Hoheit Prinzessin Celestia von Equestria, freut sich mitteilen zu dürfen, dass am 21. diesen Monats die prachtvolle Galloping Gala in der wunderhübschen Hauptstadt von Canterlot statt findet. Ich, ... bla, bla, bla, bla, ... lade dich, Twilight Sparkle, und einen Begleiter deiner Wahl ganz herzlich dazu ein. Applejack und Twilight Sparkle: japs Die prachtvolle Galloping Gala! theme song] Viele gute Gründe Applejack und Twilight Sparkle: Die prachtvolle Galloping Gala! Applejack: Ye-haa! Spike: rülps Sieh nur! Zwei Karten. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Wahnsinn. Ich war noch nie bei der Gala. Warst du da schon, Spike? Spike: Nein, und ich werd auch dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt. Mit so angerüschtem Mädchen-Tütü-Quatsch kannst du mich jagen. Twilight Sparkle: Ach komm schon Spike. 'N bisschen Tanzen ist doch nett. Applejack: Nett? Das ist ja wohl viel mehr als nur nett. Ich würde sofort hingehen. Stellt euch vor, ich hätte dort einen Apfelverkaufsstand. Die erschöpften Ponys könnten dann unsere leckeren Apfelprodukte kaufen, u sich zu stärken. Hast du ne Ahnung wieviel Geld ich für unsere Scheune verdienen könnte? Mit dem Geld könnte ich dann unser Zuhause ganz schön auf Vordermann bringen. Zum Beispiel könnte ich das kaputte Dach reparieren. Big McIntosh könnte sich endlich 'n schicken neunen Pflug kaufen. Und Granny Smith endlich 'ne neue Hüfte. Wow, ich würd meinen linkenursprünglich: linker Hinterhuf Huf dafür hergeben, zu dieser Gala gehen zu dürfen. Twilight Sparkle: Also naja, wenn das so ist, hast du Lust mit-- Rainbow Dash: kreisch Ladies, wir reden doch hier von der prachtvollen Galloping Gala? Applejack: Rainbow Dash, du hast mir erzählt du wärest zu beschäftigt, um mir bei der Apfelernte zu helfen. Mit was warst du beschäftigt? Mit spionieren? Rainbow Dash: Nein. Ich brauchte meinen Schönheitsschlafursprünglich: napping, und ich hab auch nur ganz zufällig gehört, dass du noch eine Extrakarte hast.? Twilight Sparkle: Ja schon, aber-- Rainbow Dash: JA! Das ist ja so wahnsinnig toll. Die Wonderbolts führen wieder ihre Flugshow auf der prachtvollen Galloping Gala vor. Ich sehe es förmlich vor mir. Gerade wenn alle Ponys ihre Augen gen Himmel heben um die Flugshow der Wonderbolts zu verfolgen, taucht plötzlich noch jemand am Himmel auf. Ich, Rainbow Dash. japsen Rainbow Dash: Ich würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums auf mich ziehen mit meinem Superhochgeschwindigkeitsgaloppursprünglich: Super Speed Strut. cheers Rainbow Dash: Sie wären praktisch hypnotisiert von dem Pony, das fliegt wie der Blitzursprünglich: Fantastic Filly Flash. Dann würde ich zum großen Finale ansetzen mit meinem Supernovablenderursprünglich: Buccaneer Blaze. Ich schwör euch, die Ponys würden durchdrehen. drehen durch Rainbow Dash: Die Wonderbolts kämen gar nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass ich die Beste bin und würden mich umwerben. Und dann würden sie mich in ihre Truppe aufnehmen. Kappierst du es denn nicht, Twilight? Ich schwöre es dir, das könnte mein absoluter Durchbruch werden. Du musst mich mitnehmen! quick Applejack: Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, du Nervensäge spuck Ich hab zuerst gefragt, ob ich sie begleiten darf. Rainbow Dash: Ich hab aber noch nicht gehört, dass sie 'ja' gesagt hat. Applejack: Oh ja? Ich würde sagen, wer gleich das Hufdrücken gewinnt, der bekommt die Extrakarte. ächtz Rainbow Dash: ächtz Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt hört auf! Das sind meine Karten, versteht ihr, ich entscheide wer mitgeht, alles klar? Ich gebe die Karte derjenigen, die mir den besten Grund liefert, wieso sie da hin will. Applejack: Genug Geld verdienen um die Scheune zu verschönern. Rainbow Dash: Die Chance bekommen, den Wonderbolts was vorzufliegen? Applejack: Granny könnte sich ne neue Hüfte kaufen. Rainbow Dash: Mein Traum ginge in Erfüllung. Twilight Sparkle: Oh man, ihr habt beide ganz schön viele gute Gründe. Magenknurren Oje, habt ihr das gehört. Leute, ich verhunger gleich. Also ich weis ja nicht wie es euch geht. Aber mit einem leeren Magen kann ich nicht denken. Also denke ich beim Mittagessen weiter darüber nach und treffe dann eine Entscheidung. Okay? Applejack und Rainbow Dash: Okay. Applejack: ächtz Rainbow Dash: ächtz Alle wollen zur Gala Spike: Hast du dir schon überlegt, wem du die Karte gibst, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Nein, nein noch nicht, Spike, aber ich kann wirklich nicht denken, wenn ich hungrig bin. Also, wo gehen wir hin.? Pinkie Pie: kreisch Fledermäuse! Ich hab Fledermäuse im Gesicht! Hilfe! Moment, das sind doch... Karten für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala? Es ist die unglaublichste, phantastischste, sagenhafteste, hinreißenste, sensationellste Party in ganz Equestria! Da wollte ich schon immer immer mal hin! :Pie :Auf der großen Galloping Gala war ich bisher noch nie :Auf der großen Galloping Gala voller Glanz und Magie :Hipp hipp, Hurra :Aber nun besucht sie :Auch Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Da gibt es Luftschlangen, Lichterketten, Windräder und Luftballons. Ich schlag mir den Bauch mit Zuckerwürfeln, Lutschern, Eiscreme, Torte und Brause voll. Und am Schluss spiele ich mein liebstes Allerlieblingsspiel: Steck dem Pony den Schweif an. :Pie :Auf der großen Galloping Gala war ich bisher noch nie :Auf der großen Galloping Gala voller Glanz und Magie :Auf der wohl prächtigsten, tollsten mächtig wundervollsten Gala '' :unsrer ganzen großen Galaxie '''Pinkie Pie: Whiii! Pinkie Pie: Ich danke dir, Twilight. Das ist das unglaublich, wundervollste, schönste Geschenk. Twilight Sparkle: Ja ehm, und eigentlich-- Rarity: japs Das sind soch nicht etwa Karten für das was ich denke? Twilight Sparkle: Ehm-- Pinkie Pie: Ja, ja, ja! Twilight nimmt mich mit zur prachtvollen Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Rarity: Die Gala? Ich hab bis jetzt jedes Jahr eine Spezialgalakollektion heraus gebracht. Aber bis jetzt hat man mich noch nie dazu eingeladen. Dort ist der Ort, wo sich Stars und Prominenz treffen, mit Glamourfaktor und ich weis genau, dort gehöre ich hin. Denn mein Platz ist natürlich dort, wo er ist. Pinkie Pie: Oh, Er. Wer? Rarity: Na, er. Leichthufig würde ich mich unter die Gäste mischen und alle würden sich fragen, "wer ist diese geheimnisvolle Stute?". Keiner würde darauf kommen, dass ich nur ein einfaches Pony aus Ponyville bin. Alle wären so hingerissen von mir, dass mich sogar Prinzessin Celestia höchstpersönlich empfangen würde. Und die Prinzessin wäre so beeindruckt von meinem Stil und meiner Eleganz, dass sie mich ihm vorstellen würde, ihrem Neffen. Den mit Abstand hübchesten, attraktivsten, begehrenswertesten Einhornhengst in Canterlot. Unsere Blicke würden sich kreuzen, unsere Herzen verschmelzen und unsere Tanzschritte eine glücksseelige Einheit bilden. Er würde augenblicklich um meinen Huf anhalten und selbstverständlich würde ich JA sagen. Wir würden eine königliche Hochzeit feiern, wie es eigentlich nur einer Prinzessin gebührt. Allerdings wäre ich natürlich nach meiner Heirat mit ihm, den Hengst meiner Träume, eine. Rarity: Oh Twilight. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du lieber mit Pinkie Pie hin gehst, die nur feiern will und du mir damit die Chance versagst meine große Liebe zu treffen. Wie kannst du mir sowas nur antuen? Hmph. Spike: Hey! Fluttershy: japs Angel, die sind ja perfekt. Twilight Sparkle: Äh, Leute jetzt hört mir mal zu. Ich hab mich doch noch gar nicht entschieden, wem ich die Extrakarte geben werde. Rarity and Pinkie Pie: Noch nicht entschieden? Fluttershy: Äh, entschuldige bitte, Twilight, ich wollte dich fragen, ich meine natürlich nur wenn du die Karte noch niemand anderen versprochen hast-- Rarity: Du? Du willst auch auf die Gala gehen? Fluttershy: Oh, nein. Ich meine, äh ja, oder besser gesagt, irgendwie schon. Wisst ihr, die prachtvolle Galloping Gala interessiert mich eigentlich nicht so sehr. Dafür aber der unglaublich, wunderhübsche private Garten der Prinzessin. Es heißt die Blumen, die dort wachsen seien die prächtigsten und wohlrichensten in ganz Equestria. In der Nacht in der die Gala statt findet, heißt es, werden sie alle gleichzeitig blühen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht was es dort für eine Tierwelt geben soll. Dort gibt es Enten und Tukans, Indianerdommeln, Kolibris, die Nektar saugen und niedlich brummlige Geier. Blaukehlchen, Rohtkehlchen, Grünfinken, Rosafinken und Flamingos. Twilight Sparkle: Ach herje, Fluttershy, das das klingt ja wunderschön? Rainbow Dash: Moment, nicht so schnell! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Sag mal, hast du mich verfolgt? Rainbow Dash: Nein. Ich meine ja. Ich meine vielleicht. Es spielt doch keine Rolle. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du dich überreden lässt und die Karte eventuell irgendwem schenkst. Applejack: Rainbow Dash, jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, hast du mich etwa auch verfolgt? Applejack: Oh nein. Ich bin nämlich nur Rainbow Dash gefolgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine fiesen Tricks versucht. Du versuchst dir mein Ticket zu ergaunern. Rainbow Dash: Wie bitte, dein Ticket? Pinkie Pie: Aber Twilight nimmt mich mit auf die Gala. Ponys Ponys Twilight Sparkle: Ruhe! Pinkie Pie: und ich, "Weizenflocken? Bist du verrückt, ich ess doch keine Weizenflocken. Ich--" oh. Twilight Sparkle: Leute, es gibt gar kein Grund mich anzuschreien. Rarity: Aber Twilight-- Twilight Sparkle: Ich treffe hier die Entscheidung und ich werde mich von euch nicht beeinflussen lassen. Und damit das klar ist; ich kann bei diesem Krach nicht denken. Magenknurren Außerdem hab ich Hunger. Und jetzt verschwindet, kusch! murren Twilight Sparkle: Und macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich finde schon eine Lösung. Hoffentlich. Gefälligkeiten Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Spike, was mach ich denn jetzt nur? Alle meine fünf Freundinnen haben gute Gründe auf die Gala zu gehen. Applejack, oder Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie oder Fluttershy - Rarity, oh whem geb ich denn nur die Karte? Waiter: H'aben sie sich schon entschieden? Twilight Sparkle:Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden! Spike: Er wollte nur wissen, was du essen willst. Twilight Sparkle: Oh . Ein Narzissen-Gänseblümchenchen-Sandwitch bitte sehr. Spike: Haben sie zufällig Rubine? Nein? Na schön, ich hätte gerne die Heupommes. Extraknusprig Twilight Sparkle: Also, was denkst du, Spike? Spike: Nächstes mal gehen wir in ein anderes Restaurant. Ich meine, ich mag ja Heu und das ganze Zeug, aber wieso können die nicht auch mal Edelsteine anbieten? Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ich würd gern deine Meinung zu meinem Kartenproblem hören. Spike: Oh. Denkst du immer noch darüber nach? Twilight Sparkle: Spike, hör zu! Wer kriegt die Karte? Egal für wen ich mich entscheide, die anderen werden sauer sein. Ich meine, ich könnte meine noch verschenken. Dann wären es zwei Karten. Aber drei meiner Freundinnen wären dann immer noch entäuscht und wenn ich-- Waiter: Ihr Sandwitch. Twilight Sparkle: Oh danke sehr. Das sieht so lecker aus. Ich bin sicher wenn ich erst mal was gegessen hab, dann kann ich auch wieder klar denken. Waiter: Ehm, Madam? Haben sie vor ihr Sandwitch im Regen zu essen? Twilight Sparkle: Häh, es regnet doch nicht? Was, wieso, was ist denn hier los? Rainbow Dash: Hallo beste Freundin, die ich je hatte und immer haben werde. Und, genießt du den Sonnenschein? Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, was treibst du da? Rainbow Dash: Was meinst du? Ich hab gesehn, dass das klügste und großzügigste Pony von allen nass wird. Also hab ich 'n Loch in die Wolke geschlagen, damit du dein Sandwitch im Trockenen verspeisen kannst, während ich-- Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, du versuchst doch nicht mir extra Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und extra Gefallen zu tun, nur weil ich eine extra Karte habe oder etwa doch? Rainbow Dash: Was, ich? Nein nein nein, aber natürlich nicht. Das würde ich nie tun. Twilight Sparkle: A-ha. Rainbow Dash: Also ehrlich. Ich versuch jedes Pony vorm Regen zu schützen. schluck Ähm, hehe, eh. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, ich fühl mich nicht wohl dabei, eine Extrawurst gebraten zu kriegen. Also würdest du bitte sofort dieses Wolkenloch schließen! Rainbow Dash: Näch, Wie du willst. Twilight Sparkle: Das ist besser. grummel Rarity: Twilight, hey es regnet. Twilight Sparkle: Ach nein, ehrlich? Rarity: Nalos komm mit, bevor du dich noch erkältest. Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh, hoppla, entschuldige Rarity. Rarity: Oh nein, ach die paar Tropfen stören mich nicht, ich meine ... wir sind doch immer noch die bsten Freundinnen oder etwa nicht? Und du weist was beste Freundinnen alles für einander tun. Twilight Sparkle: Äh... Rarity: Ein neues Styling! Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Rarity, au, das ist doch wirklich nicht, au, ich meine danke aber, ooh, das ist echt zu eng. Rarity: Bitte schön. Oh, du siehst so hübsch aus Herzchen. Twilight Sparkle: Äh, ja du hast recht, ich seh wirklich gut aus. Rarity: Und jetzt du. Oh Spike, ich habe ja so ein verwegenes, schickes, feuriges Outfit für dich. Spike: D-ah, oh, hey, wow, pass auf, whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. Rarity: So, jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Hut. Spike: Ugh, ich sagte doch, ich will mit diesem Gala-Schniki-Schnaki nichts zu tun haben. Ich warte in der Bücherei auf dich. Rarity: lacht Oh, Spike war uns sowieso nur im Weg. Im Moment geht es nämlich nur um dich und wie wunderschön dein Outfit für die prachtvolle Gallopping Gala ist. Twilight Sparkle: Moment, die prachtvolle-- Rarity: japs und oh, ach du meine Güte, na wenn das kein Zufall ist. Ich hab ein Outfit das genauso aussieht wie deins. Man wird uns beide für Zwillinge halten. Niemand auf dem Ball wird schöner als wir beide sein. Alle werden sich darum reißen sich mit uns zu unterhalten. Wir werden alle begeistern. Und am Ende dieser Nacht werden alle wissen das wunderschönste, tallentierteste und erfolgreichste Pony in ganz Equestria ist Rarity, das Einhorn. Äh, nervös und Twilight Sparkle ist natürlich auch ganz toll. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ich weis was du vor hast. Du schleimst dich bei mir ein, damit du die andere Karte bekommst. Tut mir leid, aber so nicht! Du wirst auf meine Entscheidung warten müssen, genau wie alle anderen. So und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich bin immer noch hungrig und will jetzt sofort was essen. Applejack: Du willst was essen, hab ich gehört? Twilight Sparkle: Das kann doch nur ein Witz sein. Applejack: Ich hab hier Apfelkuchen, Apfelstreifen, Apfeltart, Apfeltaschen, Apfelkekse, Apfelcrumble und Apfelbrownietorte. Das Rezept ist von meiner Tante. Und was sagst du jetzt beste Freundin? Twilight Sparkle: Magenknurren Applejack: Heißt das ja? Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Nein. Ich weis immer noch nicht, wem ich die Karte gebe, hörst du? Dieser Karren voller Leckereien macht die Entscheidung nicht einfacher. Applejack, ich bin jetzt noch unentschlossener als heute morgen. Uah!! Applejack: heißt das also vielleicht? Twilight Sparkle: Hach, wer hätte gedacht, dass man sich über so viele Gefallen so schrecklich ärgern kann. Fluttershy: singt Twilight Sparkle: japs Fluttershy, nein nicht du auch noch? Fluttershy: Oh, da bist du ja, Twilight. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus. Ich dachte ich mach hier mal 'n ordendlichen Frühjahrsputz, oder so. Twilight Sparkle: Wir haben aber Sommer. Fluttershy: Oh, na dann wurde es aber höchste Zeit, findest du nicht? Äh, es, es war Angel's Idee. Twilight Sparkle: Du machst doch nicht wegen der Karte hier sauber, oder? Fluttershy: Oh nicht doch! Ich hab hier nur sauber gemacht, weil du meine beste Freundin bist. Hab ich nicht recht, Angel? Oh, ja, der Frühjahrsputz war wegen der Karte. Twilight Sparkle: Nein nein nein! Also ich danke dir und Angel dafür, dass es jetzt hier so sauber ist. Aber ich möchte meine Entscheidung in Ruhe treffen. Das heißt ich möchte nicht mehr belästigt werden. [Ponys: ÜBERRASCHUNG!] Die große Hatz :Pie :Twilight steht als Freundin stets zu mir, :zu mir Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... :Pie :Sie ist wunderbar. Ein Loblied sing ich ihr, :nur ihr! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie. :Pie :Eine Party um sie zu ehren feiern wir, :ja wir! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pie :Drum gibt sie diese Karte für die Gala mir, Twilight Sparkle: PINKIE!!! Pinkie Pie: Ja, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Die anderen Ponys hatten orginellere Ideen um die Karte zu ergattern. violettes Pony: Warte! Was für 'ne Karte? Welche Gala? Pinkie Pie: Oh, wusstest du das nicht? Twilight hat noch 'ne extra Karte für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala. [alle Ponys zusammen: Die prachtvolle Galloping Gala?] brabelnde Ponys pinkes Pony("Daisy"): Hey, soll ich dir vielleicht beim Unkraut jäten helfen? azurblaues Pony("Shoeshine"): Ich würd' gern meine Möhren mit dir teilen, Twilight. bieten Gefallen an Spike: Was soll'n wir jetzt bloß machen? Twilight Sparkle: Wir... laufen... weg! Musik bieten Gefallen an Teleportiert mit Spike Ponys: Sie ist verschwunden. / Wo ist sie hin? Twilights Entscheidung Teleportiert mit Spike Spike: Ugh, würdest du mich das nächste Mal bitte vorwarnen, wenn du sowas tust. Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Los, Türen und Fenster verriegeln! kreisch Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich weiß wie wichtig euch allen diese Gala ist, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, egal was für schöne Geschenke ihr mir macht. Denn ihr seid alle meine Freundinnen und ich will euch glücklich machen. Doch es geht nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Applejack: Twilight meine Süße, ich wollt dich echt nicht so unter Druck setzen. Ich hab's mir überlegt. ich will die Karte gar nicht mehr. Gib sie doch nem anderen Pony. Ich werd auch nicht sauer sein. Fest versprochen. Fluttershy: Ich auch nicht. Ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich daran denke, was ich dir angetan hab. Pinkie Pie: Oh man, ich auch. Man darf Freunde nicht so behandeln. Rarity: Twilight, es war wirklich unfair von mir dich so unter Druck zu setzen. Rainbow Dash: Ja! Und das bedeutet, ich bekomm die Karte. Ha ha, ich krieg die Karte! Ich krieg die Karte! Ach wisst ihr, naja, so richtig ausgefeilt sind meine Moves noch nicht um den Wonderbolts vorzufliegen. Ich brauch die Karte auch nich'. Applejack: Weißt du, irgendwie sind wir durchgedreht bei dem Gedanken auf die Gala zu gehen, dass wir gar nicht gemerkt haben, dass wir dich fast wahnsinnig gemacht haben. alle Ponys: Es tut uns leid, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Achtung, bitte notiere. Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, eine wichtige Lektion im Leben ist, dass man lernt mit Freunden zu teilen. Aber wenn das, was man teilen will nicht ausreicht und man merkt, wie die besten Freundinnen darunter leiden, macht es einen sehr traurig. Also vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich kann beide Karten für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala nicht annehmen. alle Ponys: Was?! Twilight Sparkle: Wenn meine Freundinnen nicht hin gehen können, dann will ich auch nicht gehen. Applejack: Ach, Twilight, das musst du doch nicht tun. Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ich hab mich entschieden. Spike, schick den Brief doch bitte ab. Spike: atmen Fluttershy: Jetzt kannst du auch nicht mehr auf die Gala gehen. Twilight Sparkle: Das ist in Ordnung, Leute. Ich hätte dort doch sowieso keinen Spaß gehabt, ohne meine besten Freundinnen. Auch nicht hinzugehen ist die besten Entscheidung. Spike: Hgh... hgh... urk... urk... Applejack: Hast du schon wieder irgendwas verschluckt? Kann man dich nicht einmal aus den Augen lassen, ein Drache wie du kann schon mal vernünftiger sein. Spike: rülpsburp Applejack: Heiliges Hufeisen! Twilight Sparkle: Ein Antwortbrief von der Prinzessin. Wow, na das ging ja schnell. Spike: Meine treue Schülerin, Twilight, Wieso hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt, liebes Pony? Sechs Karten für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala. japsen Twilight Sparkle: Wie schön! Jetzt könn wir alle hingehen. jubeln Twilight Sparkle: Magenknurren nervös Rarity: Was sagst du dazu? Sollen wir dich zum Essen einladen? Rainbow Dash: Das ist eine gute Art sich zu entschuldigen. Pinkie Pie: Ja, und ein guter Anlass zum feiern. Na los kommt schon, schneller, ich geb ne Runde Törtchen aus. Spike: Na toll und warum bekomm ich keine Karte für die Gala rülps Und eine Karte für dich, Spike. jubelt Ich meine, ist ja eklig. Jetzt muss ich auch da hin geh'n lacht Applejack: lacht Musik Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Ticket Master es:Transcripciones/El Boleto Extra pl:Transkrypty/Biletomistrzyni pt:Transcrições/O Convite Extra ru:Стенограммы/Приглашение на бал sv:Transkript/Biljettmästaren ko:기쁨 나누기/대본 zh:对白/The Ticket Master Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht Kategorie:Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht Kategorie:Erste Staffel